There's a Shadow in Wonderland
by yo-soy-tu-guminola
Summary: A girl named Shadow id taken to Wonderland. She's told she must solve a conflict between 4 queens. Will she coose to take the challenge?


There's a Shadow in Wonderland

Chapter 1

Escape from Wonderland

There was a blue smoke covering the doorway to Wonderland. Someone was coughing and waving the smoke out of their burning eyes. "Really Hare, is there not an easier way to get out?" a strange man with a large top hat asked. "Well, it's not like I like it either, Hatter." someone else replied. They both had terribly heavy British accents. (Not that I don't like accents. I love them!!!) "Well I suppose we had better get moving or they might catch up to us." a man that went by the name of "The Mad Hatter" said. A strangely large grey rabbit that went by the name of "The March Hare" nodded. Hatter took a few baby steps forward and looked around. They were in a forest. He saw the full moon and many stars shining down on the earth. The trees were leafless, being it almost winter. There was a slight breeze. An owl hooted in the distance. "I think its safe." he said in a whisper. "Now don't jinx us." Hare whispered back. He took a hop forward. Suddenly the Williwaw burst through the doorway. It had razor sharp teeth and vicious claws. It was out to kill. "Oh my! Too late!" Hatter said and started running through the trees. "Now wait up you old goon! It's my un-birthday you know!" Hare yelled and hopped out after him. (*gasp* It's my un-birthday too!!!) "Who are you calling old?! I'm only seven hundred and two! Oh by the way, happy un-birthday. We shall celebrate when we get home." Hatter yelled and picked up the pace. The Williwaw roared ferociously and snapped its jaws. When it roared, a huge gust of wind came from its large mouth. (Well I mean duh. Williwaw is a real word and it means something along the lines of a big gust of wind.) "_If_ we get home!" Hare corrected him. Suddenly Hatter thought of something. He came to a complete stop. Hare stopped too, but he was just following Hatter's lead. The Williwaw was having trouble maneuvering because of its size. It had a hard time getting through the trees. When it got close to the Hare and Hatter, Hare asked "Shall we celebrate?" "Jolly good idea, Hare!" Hatter replied. When the Williwaw got close enough that they could smell his horrible breath, Hatter took off his hat and yelled "Have a very merry un-birthday, my friend!" A huge burst of confetti and fireworks erupted from the hat. It was aimed at the Williwaw's face. It reared back in surprise and at the stunning lights and colors. Pretty soon the whole forest was lit up with wild shades and hues. The Williwaw let out a terrible wine and bounded off through the trees. "Victory!" Hatter yelled and uttered a hearty laugh. "Tsk-tsk. He ran off without thanking us for the gift." Hare commented. "We'd better get going now." Hatter said and started walking. There was a strange gleam in his greenish-bluish eyes. "Do you know where you're going? "No, but we'll find her."

Chapter 2

"I couldn't sleep."

I looked out of my window. I saw the full moon and many stars. My hair was red and pulled into a messy bun. I had straight cut bangs. The light from the moon was reflected in my dark eyes. I was tall and slim. I was in my maroon nightgown. I sighed in boredom. My mother walked into my room and came to stand behind me. "I had a feeling you'd be up at this time of night." "I couldn't sleep." I said. My voice was that of a fifteen year-old's, for I was exactly that age. "You can never sleep." "I would be able to if something didn't keep waking me up." "Don't be silly. There's no one here to wake you up." I turned around to face my mother. She had light brown hair that was in a fancy do even though it was 2:30a.m. Her long nightgown was a baby blue. I looked fiercely into my mother's green eyes. "What's waking me up isn't human. It's this… feeling. I get it every once in a while, even during the day. No matter what I do, it won't go away." I said. "Like I said, don't be silly. Now just go to bed." my mother almost screamed and stomped out of the room. My mother never understood me. She never had and never would. She had no imagination whatsoever and wouldn't tolerate nonsense. I didn't like getting into trouble, but I always managed to anyway. When I was scolded, I just kept the same straight face that I always did. I had always kept that dull face ever since my father had died. He was the only one that understood what I had meant when I said that I got a feeling. He had that feeling too. But now he was gone forever. I would have to live with it.


End file.
